Finding Sublimity in Speed
by Babby-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a cop for the LPD. She's been chosen to work undercover and investigate the street-racing scene, where she meets a group of racers...whom she grows to love and respect. How can she complete her job under the circumstances?


Disclaimer: Deary me! Nope, don't own Inuyasha. Own the plot though. Yah, yah. 

Author's Note: Okay, I like this fic and how it's turning out…I think ya'll will like it if you give it a chance. Its AU, naturally. And, to make sense, it takes place in Los Angeles, California. I'm not sure if some of the other characters will show up…we'll see. Oh, and expect some cameo appearances from some other animes! ^_~ But don't worry, they won't be in here the entire time. They only pop up. Hehe…well, enjoy. And read & review, not read & recede! 

**Finding Sublimity in Speed**

****

Installment 1

            They ran by their own rules, and they'd be damned before anyone told them what to do. Their rules – rule, actually, was very simple: live your fuckin' life, as their 'leader' Inuyasha would often declare. The group would often hang out in an old park garage, working on their custom cars and finding new and clever ways to piss of the authorities.

            Inuyasha was the head honcho of the group – he had long, black hair, violet eyes and abnormally long incisors, which looked more like fangs than anything else. He had a lean, but muscular body and was average when it came to height for a 19 year old. He usually wore red, his favorite color, most of the time, and was quite the rebellious one. During his high school days, he was associated with the same group. During their freshman through senior year, they vandalized, and ran a mock all around. The teachers disliked them for that…extremely. 

            They hated Inuyasha the most out of the group of teens. He had the most aggressive persona one could have, he was rude, and arrogance drove him. He wasn't one to be polite to anyone – most thought he was like this because he grew up without a mother and father and was raised by his elder brother, Sesshoumaru, who wasn't a saint himself. 

            Sesshoumaru was a lean, muscular, and tall man of 22, with black hair, piercing blue eyes with a regal aura surrounding him. He owned a car company that supplied Nos, a nitrous oxide performance enhancer for cars, that when triggered, the speed would immediately boost. The car company itself was a car shop, very nice on the inside and out. It provided chrome rims, tires, Nos, cylinder heads that helped your engine produce optimum power, annihilator systems, batteries, amplifiers, conditioners, harness extensions…the works. This indeed gave Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha enough wealth to get by. But they lived a simple life coexistent with each other. 

            The car shop, which was named Youkai Motor Company, a.k.a. YMC, or Street Demons, was always under police investigation. The reason for the investigating was Sesshoumaru was suspected of selling illegal imports, and supporting the night-time race scenes. The race scenes were quite spectacular and would sometimes cause riots between the motor 'gangs,' when someone lost a bet and couldn't pay up, etc, etc.

            And as many times as they'd checked up on it, they'd always found that the company was clean and didn't have any underground promotions such as that. Little did they know, Sesshoumaru was very skilled at keeping his operations unknown with secrecy. They'd often trade, export and import with Japanese, Cuban, African American, whomever, for large amounts of money for top-notch parts. They kept their business strict and confidential. 

            During the day, however, Sesshoumaru would run the main car shop, a building down town that was very flashy and nice. The store would get a lot of costumers, due to the face that Street Demons had the best stock. Surprisingly, a lot of the costumers were also girls, who were just coming to flirt with Sesshoumaru. He'd talk to them, just barely. Everyone around there knew that Sesshoumaru Taisho was with a 17 year old named Rin Watanabe. Still, they'd flock to him and – in effect, Rin would become very heated, which was unlike her usual personality. This often caused fights among them all…and Sesshoumaru would have to break them apart.

            Inuyasha, though, cheered the fights on with vast interest. He and his best friend, a sukebe named Miroku Houshi, were fans of cat-fights. They found them…amusing. Miroku especially; Miroku was an 18 year old mechanic/computer-specialist (a.k.a. Hacker) with black hair, a dragon tail styled pony tail, a charming smile, a lean frame, and blue eyes. He'd always ask the girls to bare his child, but for whatever reason no one really knew. It was just for his own amusement, really. He was a womanizer and was proud of it. But his first love besides his beloved computer system was a tempered woman named Sango Hiraikotsu, who…didn't seem to return the love.

            Sango was a top-notch mechanic and had known the Taisho family since she was very little. She was a tomboy with personality and clothing, but her face read otherwise. She had auburn eyes, with dark brown hair usually thrown into a high ponytail, and a pretty face. Her eyes were usually lined along the crease with red-ish pink eyeliner. Sango was always wearing something tomboyish, such as a white tank top, very much showing a black bra underneath, and a pair of baggy jeans showing a g-string. Miroku would take advantage of that, take the strap of the g-string if it was showing, and slap it back against her skin. This would result with a wrench to his head. 

            Another one of the egos that contributed to the group was a guy named Kouga. Just Kouga – he didn't use his last name, and for whatever reason that wasn't apparent. He had brown hair, a short ponytail, with blue eyes and an attitude. He was one of the street-racers and was a beer addict. He and Inuyasha didn't get along too well, and the reason behind that was because of a girl named Kikyou Higurashi who had died in a car-wreck in their senior year. Since then, no one has ever brought her up. After the car-wreck, Inuyasha took a break from street-racing for about 5-6 months, before his friends coaxed him back into it. 

            Now, Inuyasha is very dependant on it, and is one of the best street-racers out their. His baby, his wonderment, his lovely car, which he'd named Tetsusaiga (the street-racers named their cars…) was a cherry red, Toyota Supra, with silver-chrome rims, a system, equipped with Nos exhausts, top notch engine, tinted windows, and decorated on the side with what looked like claws tearing through the side. (Not really, of course, just drawn in.) Inuyasha won many races with his Tetsusaiga, and it was his overall favorite between each of his 4 cars. 

            Sesshoumaru owned a midnight blue Mitsubishi Eclipse, equipped with many of the same things as Inuyasha's, along with navigation system, a rear-view camera, of course the Nos exhaust, and very good breaking controls. On the sides of his car, he had white streaks, not too decorative since he didn't like extravagant things. The interior of his car was dark blue leather, with white seaming. Sesshoumaru named his car – rather RIN named it: Tensaiga. Sesshoumaru had yet to race with Inuyasha, but he holds the belief that if he indeed raced with him, he'd win. 

            Both cars were great, and this automatically upped their sibling rivalry. During the summer, which was drawing near, there'd be street-racing tournaments near the desert. Street-racers from all over the place would come to show off their cars, race, and attempt to win the prize money – and something more important than cash: some respect. 

            Earning respect was hard in the racing world. You'd either have to win, or show some sort of determination or tact. It was extremely good if you earned Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha's respect, though Inuyasha still hadn't earned Sesshoumaru's respect…

***

            Higurashi Kagome yawned soundly, and quite enthusiastically at that. She chewed at the tip of her fountain pen, staring forward at the Chief of Police, who was babbling about…something such as…oh Kagome didn't know. She was one of the 'rookie' cops, and was actually quite proud of her title. She was one of the few female cops in that certain department of the LPD. 

            Finally listening up, she could hear the droning of Saitoh Hajime, the chief of police. 

            "Lately, the pathetic street-scene violence has increased dramatically, which is making us seem like a bunch of novices," He said, in a cold, calculated voice, then looked pointedly at Kagome, "which is saying that some of our police force isn't paying much attention, EH?" He slammed his hand down onto his desk. Kagome jumped with a yelp.

            "Err…I've been listening," Kagome said with a nervous smile, throwing her hand behind her head and scratching it shyly. The rest of the squad was staring at her. 

            "Did I address you, Ms. Higurashi?" Saitoh raised an eyebrow towards her. He then went on to explain other things, "I'm thinking we should send some of you undercover into the street-scene. I'm sure some of you have some sort of history in street-racing? It's LA for Christ's sake." 

            Kagome glanced around the classroom. Her friend Shippo, a small 19 year old cop with red hair, blue eyes and a small build, shot his hand up into the air. _'Okay…I'm not alone.' _ Kagome timidly raised her hand into the air, which caused even more stares.

            "What!? My cousin had been associated with street-racing," Kagome mumbled. Shippo glanced over at her. 

            "Okay, Mr. Kitsune, and Ms. Higurashi will be our undercover agents. You two will be provided with those retched cars and new ID cards…I also suggest a new look. You two will go to the make-up department for some feature arrangements." Saitoh declared, looking final. He jotted something down onto a piece of paper and looked at the other officers.

            "The rest of you, get free donuts and coffee on the house." He shot them a rare smile, and one of the other officers Vash T. Stam instantly started cheering. The man beside him, Nick glared at him, and Vash calmed down. Kagome sighed.

            "Looks like we'll be working as partners, Kags!" Shippou exclaimed happily. Kagome smiled warmly at him, folding her hands over one another and placing them lamely on her desktop. 

            "Yeah, but I like my looks. They better not make me look TOO different…" Kagome sighed, taking a piece of black hair into her hands. 

            "I think the worst they'll do is change our hair and give us some contacts, maybe some new wardrobe." Shippo chuckled, then stood abruptly from his desk, "I'm going to go get some damn donuts before Vash eats them all!" 

            Kagome stared down at the desk. Did she want to go back to the street-racing world? It'd hurt too much to have lost her cousin Kikyou just 2 years before hand. Kagome was never really noticed by any of the other street-racers that Kikyou associated with, she was just there…but, oh boy! Could she ever drive a car! She was great at that; Kikyou had taught her how to maneuver a car at very high speeds. Kagome could feel a soft prickle of tears forming at her eyes, remembering her deceased cousin. She was her only real friend besides Shippo and her ex-boyfriend Houjo. 

            Kagome's attention turned over to where Shippo was trying to pry a box of Krispy Kreme Donuts from Vash's death clamp. Vash looked about to burst into tears and the rest of the officers in her department were chattering away, splashing coffee everywhere. Saitoh was sitting at his desk, talking on his desk phone, very seriously. Kagome laid her head on her desk, closing her eyes tiredly. She was going to go undercover, into what had become a quite violent and dangerous world…would they be yelling '187!' about her when? She hoped not. But she knew she wouldn't have her little brother, her Mama or her Gramps there to watch after her – but at times she did feel like she was the one watching after them. 

            Sighing, Kagome stood from her desk, walked over to where all the yelling was coming from, punched the side of Vash's head, took the Donut box, and stuffed all 6 into her mouth. She chewed them up rudely and the department stared blankly at her. She swallowed it down, then grinned at them.

            "HA! Problem solved!" Kagome slowly inched back at the death glares emitted from her fellow cops. 

            "MY PRECIOUSSS!" Vash cried, holding the donut box close to his chest. Kagome shook her head and the others went back to chattering loudly. 

            "MS. HIGURASHI, MR. KITSUNE, over here, now." Saitoh ordered. Immediately, Kagome and Shippo appeared before his desk, backs straight and cordial, almost as if they were in an Army line up. 

            "Yes sir?" Kagome asked in a tiny voice. Saitoh was very intimidating.

            "Get me a Danish!" He chimed. Shippo fell over. 

            "Sir…you serious?" Kagome asked, giving him a strange look.

            "Course not. You two get to the make-up department. Your fake ID's are being created as we speak. The cars are being provided by the local car-dealership. They were kind enough to provide them…BUT! If you screw up the cars, you have to pay for them." He made it seem so easy to pay for the car if they were ruined. Kagome glanced over at Shippo, who was now on his feet again.

            "Yes sir!" They said simultaneously, and as if it was some sort of inside joke, they saluted Saitoh and jogged out of the room. 

***

There! How'd you like the cameos? Hehe…I thought they fit in okay. Who else would you like to see in this story? Any other couples? GIVE ME SOME INSIGHT HERE! *Sigh* Oh, press that button down there to review. Hopefully it isn't too difficult, like when Inuyasha tries to read. 

*Indignant sounds can be heard in the background.*

Annnd…I'll show you some links of the cars in the next installment. ^_^ I actually sounded like I knew what I was talking about…wow! Anywho…review and I'll be extra happy. And you can send me email if you'd like. Hehe…

Email: chibivixen@Hotmail.com


End file.
